Immortal Sunrise
by TwighlightCrazyRN7
Summary: Sequel to Eclipse. The wedding, honeymoon, wedding night and Bella's change. Based on the characters created by Stephanie Meyer
1. Mrs Edward Cullen

1

Mrs. Edward Cullen

The light flooded through the floor to ceiling windows of Edward's bedroom and onto the gold bedspread. I rolled over lazily expecting to see Edward lying next to me as he did every other night. He wasn't there. I sat upright in bed with a start and looked around the room, I was alone. Where had he gone? He'd never left me in the middle of the night before. Then I remembered…. Today is August thirteenth. I'm getting married today. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at myself. Alice heard my laughter as I knew she would and seized the opportunity. She opened the door and peeked in at me.

"Finally, you're awake." She sounded a little worried. "It's after twelve, the wedding is at four. We have to hurry."

"Relax, Alice, we have enough time." I jumped out of the bed surprisingly excited considering I had initially objected to the idea of marriage. I practically danced into the bathroom and turned on the hot water of the bathtub. I poured a large amount of my favorite freesia bubble bath into the steaming water. Edward had told me before that the freesia accented my already floral scent. Alice stood in the doorway watching me, her hands on her hips.

"You really should shower instead, save some time." I looked back at her.

"Alice, will you please relax. I'm more ecstatic that this day has finally come than I ever dreamed I would be. I want to enjoy it. I'm going to relax in the bath; I won't be longer than thirty minutes. Will you go tell Edward how excited I am? I want him to know." I truly did want Edward to see my enthusiasm but more so it was an excuse to get her out of my presence. She was wound tight as it was and if I didn't keep myself relaxed I might lose it.

"Okay, thirty minutes and then I'm coming in to get you." I nodded. She turned and gracefully left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I removed my pajamas and rolled my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I stepped into the bath and let the hot water send chills through my entire body. I slowly lowered myself into the nearly shoulder high water. I leaned back and rested my head against the porcelain of the tub. The water lapped around my hair and the base of my neck. This was the life. I was marrying the man of my dreams today. In less than five days I would be a vampire. Everything I wanted was finally happening. My heart felt as though it would burst through my chest at any moment. I lolled in the bathwater for as long as I could while still keeping my promise to Alice. I finally undid my hair and washed it with Edward's favorite shampoo. I gasped as the hot water spilled down my face, the one place that wasn't wet. I stepped out and wrapped a large, soft towel around myself. I put my wet hair up into a smaller towel and commenced to drying the water off my skin. When I stepped out into the bedroom again Alice was waiting for me on the leather sofa. She jumped up and bounded over to me

"Are you ready?" she couldn't contain her excitement. I nodded and smiled at her. She brought me a terry cloth bathrobe and helped me into it. Then she led me back to the bathroom calling for Rosalie over her shoulder. She sat me on a stool in front of the mirror. Rosalie had appeared behind me as well. While Alice brushed and then began blow drying my hair Rosalie knelt down and began painting my toenails. When my hair was dry Alice pulled out a curling iron and began to twist my hair around it. Rosalie pulled a cosmetics bag off the counter and started to coat my face with makeup. I sat in the chair with no emotion on my face. I hated being the Barbie doll. But it was so nice that I had them to help me, and I was grateful that they wanted to help. Alice piled half the curls on the crown of my head then added a diamond studded clip to hold them in place. She pulled out small amounts of hair on the sides of each of my ears and curled those too. Then she added baby's breath to the pile on my crown. Rosalie applied the finishing touch, soft pink lipstick. She stepped back and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm finished here, how's it coming Alice."

"Done, all she needs is the veil." They both moved out of my line of vision and I gaped at myself in the mirror. I felt as though I was wearing ten pounds of makeup on my face but Rosalie had done an amazing job. The makeup looked natural and light. Except for my eyes, they were sultry and dark. The pink lipstick looked perfect against my skin. My hair was so perfect I could hardly believe it was mine. They both looked at me with delight. "Edward's gonna die when he sees you." Alice didn't bother to contain her excitement.

"Okay, can you get me into the dress without ruining all this." I gestured towards my head. They looked at one another then back at me with insulted expressions on their faces.

"Are you kidding," Rosalie said, " do you know how many times each of us has been married?" They pulled me up, Alice by my right hand, Rosalie by my left and led me into the walk in closet where my dress was hanging. They unzipped the bag and began to remove it from the hanger.

"Wait," I held my hands up. I turned and went to the bedside table. I opened the top drawer where I had hidden my surprise for Edward. I brought the bag with me and went back into the closet. "Will you help me into these?" I pulled out a white lace strapless bra and matching panties, a white lace garter belt and thigh high white hose. Rosalie and Alice exchanged surprised looks.

"Bella," Rosalie said, "I didn't know you had it in you." I blushed furiously. I took off the terry cloth robe and dropped it on the floor of the closet. I was embarrassed to let them see me naked but they had all the same parts as me so I decided it didn't matter. I pulled on and hooked the bra while Alice removed tags and plastic from the other items. She handed me the panties and I stepped into them. Next Rosalie knelt at my feet again and held out the hose for me. Alice allowed me to steady myself on her while Rosalie inched the hose up to my thigh. After the second one was on the hooked the garter belt to my waist and attached the hose. I dared a peek in the full length mirror at myself. I looked almost sexy. I wondered what Edward would think. Rosalie and Alice carefully removed my dress from the garment bag and held it down at my feet. I stepped into it. They pulled it around me and Alice quickly laced up the corset-style backing. I couldn't believe I was wearing my wedding gown. I walked over the mirror again and took a deep breath. I finally looked up and gazed unbelieving at my reflection.

The dress was strapless, white and fit snugly to my torso. At my waist was a tiny embroidered band of crystals. The skirt of the gown was scattered with tiny crystals all through it. They sparkled in the light the way Edward's bare skin did, the way mine soon would. I turned from one side to the other; I couldn't believe how I looked. I didn't realize that I was alone in the closet until Alice and Rosalie returned in their bridesmaid's dresses. The royal blue looked wonderful on Alice and Rosalie's blond hair complimented the color very well. I saw that neither of them was wearing much makeup at all and their hair was done as it would have been any other day. They noticed my noticing these details.

"We didn't want to do anything that might take attention away from the bride." Alice smiled at me.

"Thank you," I was getting teary, the water works would begin any minute now. I heard a faint knock at the door.

"Just a minute," Alice called. She went back to the garment bag and swiftly pulled out my veil. She delicately attached it to the crown of curls on my head. It felt snug in place but I was still afraid it might fall off. I turned again and looked in the mirror. My ensemble looked complete with the veil in place. "Come on in Charlie," Alice called towards the door. The three of us stepped into the bedroom as my father opened the door and stepped inside. He gasped slightly and his eyes became teary as well. He looked at me for a long moment.

"It's time," he said slowly and quietly.

"We'll go take position," Alice winked at me as she and Rosalie slid out the door. Charlie came over to take my hands in his.

"You know I was against this Bella, but seeing you now, I am so proud of you. I know that Edward will make you happy." I couldn't speak, I was fighting the tears too hard.

"Thanks Dad." I hoped he could hear me, my voice sounded quiet and choked. He led me to the door and down the hall to the top of the first set of stairs. We slowly descended and I silently prayed I wouldn't trip. At the bottom of the stairs my bridesmaids stood waiting, each with her flowers in hand, Alice handed me mine; beautiful striking bouquet of red roses that set off the white of my dress perfectly. Alice and Rosalie each held a smaller bouquet of the same deep red. I looked over at Charlie and nodded. He pulled the top layer of my veil over my face and the music began. It was a recording of Edward's pieces. Rosalie began down the stairs moving with grace like I had never seen. Alice followed, equally as graceful.

Charlie and I stepped up to the top of the staircase and I caught my first glimpse of the fruits of Alice's labor. Winding down the railing of the stairs was a vine of deep red roses with two pillars topped with two large bouquets of red and white roses. All the furniture in the large living room had been taken away save Edward's grand piano. The chairs were lined up on two sides of the room creating her aisle to walk down. The end chair of each row was adorned with another exquisite bouquet of red roses. Alice and Rosalie stood to the left in front of the first row where Renee sat with Phil already wiping her eyes. On the right side of the front row were Jasper and Emmett looking dashing in their tuxedos. Then I felt my breathing stop as my eyes fell on Edward. He stood with the most unfamiliar look on his face. After all the time I had spent gazing into his eyes I had never seen this expression on his face before. From where I stood I could have easily believed there were tears in his eyes; though I knew better. When our eyes met his face broke into a huge smile that immediately lit up his eyes. My breath finally found me and I pulled in as much air as I could and looked over to Charlie. He nodded in response to my look.

We descended slowly down the stairs as Esme played my lullaby on the piano. As I passed the rows of people on my way to Edward I saw all everyone I'd come to love since I'd been here. Jessica sat with her parents and a huge grin on her face. Angela and Ben smiled up at me as I passed them, holding hands. People from the hospital were there though I didn't know them. Esme looked over at me from the piano and looked as though she would burst at the seams of her dress with happiness. I scanned the small crowd of people but saw no one from La Push. I my heart sank just slightly knowing my best friend wasn't there for me. Whatever sinking my heart did at the thought of Jacob vanished the instant I met eyes with Edward again. His smile hadn't faded in the slightest; it covered his face just as it had when I stood at the top of the stairs. Charlie and I closed the last small distance between us and Edward and looked toward the judge. Edward's eyes never left me.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"I do," Charlie answered, and then he took my hand and placed it in Edward's, kissed my cheek through my veil and went to take his seat next to Renee. Edward slid my hand through his arm and gazed down at me as though he had never seen me before. I was blushing furiously, I knew, but I couldn't look away from his eyes. The beginning of the ceremony passed without my knowledge. I was so deeply enthralled in Edward's beauty that I didn't hear anything. I studied his face: the long dark eyelashes that held his butterscotch eyes, the radiance of his pale skin in the dimly lit room, the smile that never left his face. I was overwhelmed with the beauty and the happiness that was obvious in his face.

"Bella," the judge's voice calling my name shook me from my trance, "do you take Edward to be your husband? Will you love him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others give yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" I looked again to gaze into Edward's eyes. There was no nervousness, no concern he smiled down at me waiting for me to answer. I smiled back at him.

"I do," I was a little surprised at the assurance in my voice but it made me happier than I'd ever been to promise those things to Edward.

"And Edward, do take Bella for your wife? Will you love her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others give yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, forever." He answered, without ever looking at the judge. Alice stepped to my side and placed a gold wedding band in my hand. Jasper mirrored her on the other side of Edward.

"Bella, take Edward's hand in yours and place the ring on his third finger and repeat after me. I did as he said with shaking hands. "Edward, take this ring as a sign of my love. With this ring I thee wed." I repeated my line without nervousness and again I was surprised but happy. "Edward take Bella's hand in yours and place the ring on her third finger and repeat after me." Edward lifted my hand and slid the ring flawlessly onto my finger.

"Bella, take this ring as a sign of my love. With this ring I thee wed." Edward's voice cracked slightly with the last word.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride." Edward slowly lifted the my veil, savoring the moment. He placed his arm around my waist pulled me gently to him. He burned his eyes into my for an instant and then he kissed me with passion like I've never felt. Thousands of kisses with him and yet this one was different. His lips parted and I felt his tongue brush mine. My heart was beating a mile a minute. When we parted our guests clapped and cheered. We turned to face them.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The music began and Edward whisked me back down the aisle and into the dinning room where we were finally alone. He took me to the wall and looked at me again with that same smile on his lips.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen," he breathed, "now I can kiss you the way I really wanted to." His lips didn't hesitate this time, they fused with mine and urgently kissed me. Before I knew what was happening my lips were open and our tongues danced feverishly with each other. After too short a time Edward pulled away as Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie all entered the dinning room. The hugs began and Alice nearly knocked me down with hers. We were all smiling and laughing, everyone was happy. Alice and Rosalie helped me tie up my train and remove my veil while Edward watched him silent longing. He never took his eyes off me, he watched me as though it was a dream he was afraid to wake up from, but always with a smile on his face. After I was prepared we went through the kitchen and out the back door to our reception.

Torches were lined up to create a perimeter around a dozen tables and a banquet of food that could feed an army. A dance floor was set up in the middle with a string orchestra already playing light happy music. Everyone had their plates and Esme and Carlisle were making their rounds. We all went to the head table and took our places: Edward and I in the middle, Alice and Jasper to my left and Rosalie and Emmett to Edward's. Glasses of champagne sat at our places, the china was a fine antique that looked to be very old. Edward noticed me admiring it as leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"It was Esme and Carlisle wedding set as well. Rosalie and Emmett have used it and Alice and Jasper, now it's our turn." I looked over at Esme and Carlisle and mouthed them a thank you. They both smiled back at me and nodded. After several minutes of relaxing and watching our guests Alice tapped her glass with a fork and stood. I felt the warmth on my face as I knew what she was up to.

"As Bella's maid of honor I am supposed to say a few words. Bella, you have danced into our lives so unexpectedly and stolen my brother's heart. I have never seen two people look at each other the way you and Edward do. You two have been through a lot together and come out on the other side. Now you have given each other the ultimate gift, yourselves. I can't think of anyone better suited for my brother than you are. The two of you were made for each other, and I can't imagine a better sister. I wish you happiness forever and I love you both more than you know. To Bella and Edward." She raised her glass higher and the crowed echoed her toast. As everyone drank to us I saw that each of the Cullens took a sip of their champagne. Knowing their preferred diet, the gesture warmed my heart. Alice leaned down and kissed my cheek and took her seat again, next to Jasper. From the other side of Edward another clinging of fork on glass caught mine and everyone else's attention. Emmett stood with his glass just as Alice had. I took a deep breath, slightly nervous for what Emmett, always the jokester, would say. He cleared his throat.

"For a long time now I have watched my brother go through this life alone. While we all found each other," he gestured toward Rosalie, "Edward remained alone. I began to fear that he wouldn't find someone who could love him the way he deserved to be loved. We were happy in our family but Edward's other half was always missing and everyone felt it. Then Bella came into our lives and Edward was whole. Now I know that she is his other half and they will be inseparable from this day forward. No one in the world except her would be good enough for my brother. To Edward and Bella." The crowd repeated the process for Emmett's toast and I couldn't help but see him in a different way now. He was a deeper person that I gave him credit for. He looked over at me and winked and made a small but crude gesture with his hand. I broke a smile, he was deeper but still the same old Emmett. Edward leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You don't want to know what he was just thinking," he laughed at me. The orchestra picked up where they had left off for the toasts and Edward, to my horror stood and held out his hand for mine. I looked up at him like a deer in headlights and shook my head.

"I don't know about that," I told him, the fear ringing in my voice. He just smiled and me and pulled me up and out onto the dance floor. He pulled my close and took my hand in his.

"Just like at the prom," he whispered. And before I could think about stopping him we were moving. He spun me effortlessly around the dance floor as all our friends and family watched and wiped away tears. After two songs I began to gain a little confidence and everyone else had taken to the dance floor along with us. I hardly noticed, all I noticed was the love of my life that held me in his arms and never took his eyes off me. We said more to each other in those few minutes of dancing than with all our words spoken thus far. For the next song Edward passed me off to my father who clumsily tried to not step on my feet while I tried not to trip. We made it through the song without a lot of conversation and when it ended Edward was right back at my side. But the music didn't return, instead Alice called out in a loud voice.

"It's time to cut the cake." Edward drug me over to the round table where our cake sat. Four layers it was white fondant with the same color deep red roses cascading down it. I picked up the knife and Edward wrapped his icy hand around mine as we cut the first piece. I began to put down the knife and move on when Edward stopped me.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have a piece of my own wedding cake did you?" He picked up the piece we just cut and delicately fed it to me. I looked up at him with slight surprise and did the same for him. He didn't even flinch as he swallowed the cake. He kissed me again and then led me back to our seats at the table. For the next five hours people made their way around to congratulate us. We danced and mingled as the moon rose high in the sky. Finally Edward led me with our guests following to his silver Volvo, covered in typical newlywed decoration. Alice rushed up to me, my bouquet in her hand.

"You can't leave until you throw the bouquet." The crowd behind us instinctively formed with the women in the middle and the men around the perimeter. I turned with my back to the crowd to find Edward smiley hugely at me again. I took the bouquet in both my hands and threw it backwards over my head. I heard the squeals and giggles of the women waiting behind me. When I turned Angela was holding my bouquet with a smiling Ben laughing and kissing her cheek. I looked over at Alice suspecting their wedding might be in the near future, she winked at me and I knew I was right. Edward helped me into the car and then got in the driver's side. I turned and looked back to wave at our guests as we drove away, newly joined as husband and wife, forever.


	2. Virginities Lost

2

2. Virginities Lost

Edward held my hand as we drove at his usual blinding speed to Port Angeles. The nicest hotel before Seattle was there I suspected that's where we were headed. Within twenty minutes we were at the exit for Port Angeles. To my astonishment Edward didn't take the exit. He looked over at me and grinned slyly. I let the confusion show on my face. He just smiled bigger. I settled back against the seat and for once didn't care where he took me, we were married and we were going to spend our first night together. My heart picked up speed as I thought of what was to come. Suddenly I pictured myself in my surprise underneath my dress. I flushed at the thought of exposing it. Edward no doubt had noticed the increase in my heart rate. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and looked over at me.

"Nervous?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but not about what you think." I teased him. He just smiled and contently went back to driving. After another twenty minutes or so the exit for Seattle was visible. Edward swerved the Volvo slightly over and exited toward the airport. I looked around at my surroundings trying to figure out where we were going. Finally at the next stoplight right across the street from the airport I saw the Hilton. I gasped a little in surprise. He continued to just look over and grin at me, enjoying his surprise. We pulled up at the front of the hotel. Edward got out a smoothly tossed the keys to the valet and opened my door for me. He took my hand and pulled me from the car. I suddenly felt slightly embarrassed that I was walking into a hotel in my wedding dress. People smiled at us and one elderly couple offered their congratulations as we walked hand in hand up to the check in counter.

The woman at the desk looked up at us and nodded to Edward. Without saying a word she handed him a key and motioned to the elevators. He never said a word; he just nodded to the woman and took me to the elevators. When the doors opened and we stepped on he pressed the button for the eleventh floor, all the way to the top. He proceeded to pull a black bandana out of his pocket and fold it into a blindfold. He tied it around my eyes and I couldn't make out any light or shapes.

"Edward I…" I started to protest, I felt a cold finger press to my lips and Edward's velvet voice shushed me. I sighed and let him have his way. I was nervous but more excited about what he had planned. I heard the bell to announce we had arrived at our floor. Edward led me off the elevator and paused. I waited for him to take me down the hall to our room but he just stood there. By then, I was completely and utterly confused. Edward led me a few steps further then and went to stand behind me. He silently took the blindfold from my eyes. When my eyes focused I couldn't contain my reaction.

"Oh my God!" I nearly shouted at him. I stood in the entrance way to the master penthouse suite of the Hilton. Just in front of me there were three steps into a living room adorned with red rose petals covering the floor. The living room alone was bigger than Charlie's entire downstairs combined. To right just inside the living room there was a bar to the left the French doors that led to the balcony overlooking Seattle. Through the other side of the living room I found the door to the bedroom. More petals led me to the king size bed on the wall to my left. To my right another door and path of petals revealed the bathroom. This bathroom was bigger than my bedroom at Charlie's house. An enormous garden tub took up a lot of the space. Double sinks stood next to the walk in shower with clear glass doors. Another path of rose petals led me to another set of French doors out onto another balcony. This balcony held a private Jacuzzi and swimming pool. I turned to face my husband with all my excitement and surprise exploding out of me in the form of my tears.

"Edward, when…Oh my…I can't…" I was speechless; I couldn't form a coherent thought. He just smiled and chuckled at me. He came over and wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs and kissed me deeply.

"Welcome home, my love. Well, for the next three days anyway." I looked up into his topaz eyes flavored by my favorite crooked smile and felt my knees give way beneath me. How did I end up with someone like this in my life? How was I lucky enough to be married to this man? Edward bent his head and kissed me again holding me close and pressing my body to his. Even under my mounds of skirt I could feel his arousal, hard against me. Suddenly I was afraid. I pulled back and blushed.

"Can I have a few minutes to be human?" He smiled down at me.

"But you're already perfect." He kissed my nose.

"Please, I'll just be a minute."

"Take as long as you want, I'll be waiting." He turned and left me alone, closing the bathroom door as he went. I went over to the double sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still okay and my makeup hadn't even smeared with my tears. Alice had obviously thought ahead when it came to my mascara. I pulled the pins out of my hair, letting it fall down around me, it tickled my back and looked surprisingly good, the curl held. I smoothed the bodice of my dress and silently hoped that everything underneath was still in place. I took several deep breaths and went to the door. Edward was completely silent on the other side. I opened the door and found him facing me sitting on the end of the bed. He had undone his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He looked casual and relaxed. He smiled when he saw me. Suddenly, whatever fear and nervousness was consuming me a moment ago vanished. I wanted him more than I was afraid. I wanted to become one with him and be more intimate with him than ever. It was more than I just wanted it, I needed it. He was mine forever and I was his.

I went to him slowly taking in his expression as he watched me. I reached him and placed my hands on his face. His eyes closed at my touch and his hands found my waist. He leaned his head into my stomach and inhaled deeply. I slid the tie from around his neck and pushed his jacket off his perfectly sculpted shoulders. He shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor. He looked up at me again as his hands moved up and down my back. Next I undid the remaining buttons of his shirt. He slid out of that just as easily. His desire was visible beneath his pants I my eyes gazed hungrily at it. I stepped back from him a few steps and untied the corset of my dress. Once it was loosened enough I let it fall to the floor. The expression on Edward's face shifted from a smile of love to one of pure desire as he took in my surprise. I stepped out of my dress and went to him again. My hands found the same place on his face. He leaned into my skin and his cold lips tasted my stomach. His tongue traced upward and then down again to my panty line. I let my head fall back as a moan escaped my lips. His hands eagerly searched my back, my waist, my backside and his tongue tasted my skin.

He stood in one swift movement and lifted me in his arms as he kissed my neck then my chest, just below my collarbone. He laid me down on the bed and settled back on his knees to gaze at me again. Slowly and deliberately he undid the fastens of my garter belt and slid my stockings off one by one letting his cold hands rung the length of my leg. He kissed my calf then my knee finally his tongue skimmed up my thigh and another involuntary moan passed my lips. He lay with his forearms on either side of me holding his weight off me as he kissed me; our tongues caressing one another without restraint. He rolled me over to lay on top of him as he unfastened my bra. Then he was on top of me again. I held out my arms as he slid it off. His hands gently brushed down my shoulders to my arms then he moved his hand to cup my breast. His hand gently maneuvered around the contours of it as he felt the texture he lowered his head to brush his lips against my other nipple. The response inside me was purely instinct I arched my back into him and his lips moved to the center between the two. He gently eased down my panties then until he stood to slide them off my legs.

For a moment he just looked at me taking in my naked form. Then he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor as well. I took in the sight of him, exposed and eager. He climbed back onto the bed with his legs parting mine, his kisses on my thighs. His tongue briefly swept the lips in between them and I cried out in pleasure. He returned to his position on top of me and his body pressed for entrance into mine. I looked up at him again. He gazed down at me with anticipation in his eyes, but behind the anticipation he searched for my approval. He seemed to wait for me to invite him in. I pulled my legs up to clasp his hips on either side and shifted my hips so that I was directly beneath him.

"Make love to me, Edward." I whispered my voice raspy and more moan than words. He kissed me softly as he slid into me. The pain came suddenly, white hot and I gasped then relaxed. After another quick assessment he began to move slowly out again, gauging my reaction as he went. Then my body responded to his and we moved rhythmically with each other. As he sensed my comfort he kissed my neck and my chest as he breathed my name into my ear. Somewhere deep inside me the pressure and pleasure were building together and I was losing control. I marked his neck with my teeth and he responded with a moan and a quick increase in pace. We moved together and our hands eagerly explored every inch of each other. Finally when I couldn't contain myself anymore the warmth rushed through me and I cried out again and tensed my body against his. His body responded with a final thrust and then he returned my tension as he moaned a called my name one last time. I felt him spasm inside me as our climax peaked. We lay still connected as we tried to slow our breathing. His head lay on my chest and my fingers came up his back and twined into his hair. His cool breath on my skin made me want to begin the entire experience again.

He sighed, one last breath and lifted his head to look at me. My familiar blush spread across my face and I stared back into his golden eyes. Then to my extreme embarrassment I felt my chin tremble and the emotion of what had just happened and what I saw in his eyes took hold of me. Tears flowed freely down my face and I turned my face into his arm, lying beside my head. His icy fingers turned my chin gently back towards his face. He looked at me again, the emotional mess I had become.

"Please don't hide your emotions from me," he said, barely louder than a whisper. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Now I could hear the concern in his voice. I shook my head hopelessly.

"I'm not hurt," I shuddered with my tears, "I just didn't know it would be so…" I couldn't finish. Edward lightly kissed me on my quivering lips.

"Amazing?" he said, unsure of his description. But I nodded, that was exactly it. I never knew something could be so wonderful. I had also never been so intimate with someone before; never so emotionally and physically connected to him. I could almost feel him through my entire body, burning through me deep into my soul. We were now truly one. I shuddered again, involuntarily. Edward rolled off me to lie at my side as he pulled the comforter of the bed around me. He didn't break contact with my skin though. I rolled on my side so we were facing each other. I looked him over, he didn't look any different, somehow I thought he would, I thought we both would.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, unable to tell. "I've never wanted to know this much before."

"I was just thinking that I thought we would look different after. Do I look the same?"

"No, I've never thought you were more beautiful." He gave me another gentle kiss and let him pull me on top of himself. I startled his waist and felt his icy hands explore every inch of my naked skin. The second time was much easier and I let myself lose control again. As I climaxed I arched by back felt Edward's hands on my hips as his lifted off the bed to reach as deep into me as he could. The ecstasy swept over us and we collapsed together breathing erratically. _I could get used to this, _I thought to myself. I fell asleep quickly that night. I could feel Edward's marble fingers skimming the surface of my bare skin and I thought I wanted to make love again, but I couldn't wake myself up enough to tell him. I lost consciousness after that, perfectly happy and content.


	3. New Roles

3

3. New Roles

I woke the next morning from my night of bliss. When I couldn't feel the coldness of Edward's skin I rolled over to look for him. Just like my wedding day he wasn't there. I sat up in bed hoping he wasn't planning to make a habit out of this. I heard the water running in the bathroom. I stood and wrapped the sheet around me as a nightgown and headed for the bathroom. I opened the door to the scent of freesia lingering in hot steam. Edward sat by the bathtub pouring bath salts into hot water. Unlike me he wore nothing; I suddenly became hyperaware of the differences between us. He looked up when he heard me enter. He smiled at me and put the bottle of salts down on the edge of the tub.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." His smile grew wider as he said my new name. I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him a surprised look.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing?" I smiled back at him but couldn't take my eyes off his nakedness. He stood and was in front of me in two steps. He gently pulled the sheet from my hands and let it fall to the floor.

"I've lived for too long not being able to appreciate how beautiful your body is. You don't need to hide it anymore." He brushed his cold fingers across my nipple and I shivered. He smiled at my reaction and leaned down to kiss me. As our kiss deepened his desire grew and he pulled me to him. I could feel him hard against my stomach. He pulled away and led me to the tub. I stepped into the steaming water and sat down, letting it swallow me. Edward just sat on the side again. After a few relaxing minutes I looked up at him.

"This is a pretty bug tub for just one person." I hinted. "You look like you could use a bath too." He chuckled at me once and stepped into the tub behind me settling in and pulling me to lean back against him. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. If this was what heaven was like I was willing to stay forever. I couldn't think of a better eternity. Edward's hands lightly traced my naked torso, from my collarbone down to my belly button. He lingered on my breasts, gently rubbing each one until I moaned. I turned my head back until I could see his face.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy," I teased him. He chuckled again and pushed me to sit up. He kissed the back of my neck as he ran his hands down my back and around to the front. I felt his fingers explore me. I laid my head on his shoulder and gave myself over to the feeling of his fingers gently massaging me. His hands explored every inch of me, without restraint. He turned me to face him. His kiss sent chills through me and opened my mouth to invite his tongue in. We kissed in the tub until the water had almost turned cold. Then he stood suddenly and lifted me out of the water with him. I couldn't take anymore I wanted him and I wanted him now. He parted from be briefly and gazed into my eyes for a moment. I seized my opportunity I knew he wouldn't deny me.

"Make love to me, Edward." I whispered. His face turned to pure desire and he shifted me slightly in his arms and I wrapped my legs tightly around him as I felt him slide into me. He moaned when we connected and moved over to the wall where he could move inside me. He never stopped kissing me, I felt the warmth building up inside me as his pace quickened. My control was gone I was breathing too fast and too hard not to moan then as my orgasm swept over me I cried out again. Edward groaned and tightened against me, his face in my chest. He shuddered and looked up at me, satisfied.

"I'm really loving this you know," he grinned at me.

"Me too," I answered, my breathing still heavy.

"I should have let you talk me into this a long time ago." I playfully slapped his arm. He set me on my feet, still chuckling.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Both our virtues are intact." I turned to the mirror over the double sink and drew a brush through my hair. I could see Edward in the mirror behind me watching.

"You know, you're beautiful all the time, but right after we make love, you glow." The silly grin on his face made me laugh at him.

"Just wait, in a couple of days I'll sparkle like you do." I reminded him. His face fell slightly. "Don't tell me you still have your misgivings about my change." I turned to look him in the eyes now.

"No, I know it's what you want and I want it too in a way. I'm selfish enough to never want have to say good bye to you. This seems the only way to do that." He sighed. I went to him and put my hands on his stony chest.

"It will be fine. Alice has already told you so." He looked at me and put his hand on the side of my neck.

"I just don't want you to ever regret the choices you've made."

"I don't." I turned from him and went into the bedroom to find some clothes. As I was rummaging through the drawers Edward's hands formed around my wrists.

"Don't get dressed. Let's stay naked for the next two days." He gave me his crooked smile that I couldn't resist and still turned my knees into jelly. I put down the clothes and bent to kiss his chest. I grinned up at him and he knew he had won. The next two days were total and utter bliss. I never showered alone. Edward and I made love in every place imaginable. We spent countless hours in the hot tub and pool on our balcony, laying in each other's arms and making love. We'd become so intimate in a way we hadn't been before the wedding. We were physically intimate. I knew every inch of his muscular physique and he explored every curve of mine. We lay in silence afterwards and listen to our breathing slow savoring the moment, never breaking our connection. I relished the feeling of him inside me, and yet each time was different. We explored every angle and every position we could come up with. But it was never planned; it was always wherever our love making took us. We gave ourselves up to it.

I woke on our last day from an afternoon nap to find all my bags packed. Edward and I dressed for the first time in days. I gently placed my wedding gown in its garment bag. Edward called down for the bellhop and our car. We drove home to Forks hand in hand our connection still couldn't bear to be broken. Our family was waiting for us when we pulled up to the house. Alice was the first to bound out the front door and throw her arms around me. She kissed each of my cheeks.

"Wow Bella, you're radiant. Way to go, Edward." I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Alice, what did I tell you, don't embarrass them." Jasper scolded, he winked at Edward as they shook hands. Esme and Carlisle were waiting just inside the door for us. I hugged them both.

"Welcome home," Esme said as she wrapped her cold arms around me. I climbed the stairs to what was now mine and Edward's room. I was still standing in the doorway when Edward appeared at the top of the stairs with all our luggage in tow. He put it down at the top of the stairs.

"Wait just a minute Mrs. Cullen," he came to me and swept me into his arms again, "I don't want to miss carrying you across the threshold." He giggled at him.

"Shouldn't you have done that at the front door then?" I teased.

"Don't ruin it for me; Alice would never have let me have my way." He stepped into our room and sat me on my feet again. He kissed me casually and then was out the door and back with out luggage in a heartbeat. He sat our suitcases on the bed and opened his largest. I went to his side and repeated his actions. We didn't speak as we unpacked our things. Edward made space for me in his walk-in closet and I was surprised to find boxes of my clothes already waiting for me.

"Alice decided it was her job as maid of honor to go and pack up your stuff at Charlie's." I smiled at my sister-in-law who I knew was listening. I put my things away in the place Edward had set for me. When we were finished we headed back down the stairs to where our family waited. They were lounging in the living room. Two of them were missing.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked to no one in particular. They all rolled their eyes and exhaled heavily.

"Anytime someone else gets married Rosalie insists on a vacation. She and Emmett went up to Juneau a couple of days," Edward sounded irritated. "Just something to bring the focus back to herself." I was a little take aback but then at the same time it did sound like something Rosalie would do. Just like everything having to do with Rosalie I decided it was more about her than me.

We all sat around the fireplace for the rest of the evening talking about he wedding, the honeymoon and plans for the future. The mood suddenly shifted when Carlisle looked over at me and asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" I felt a lump wedge itself into the back of my throat. The change was tomorrow, I had let myself get lost in the honeymoon and now being reunited with my family. I looked around the room at their faces. They were all watching me expectantly, Edward especially.

"Yes, I'm ready," I told Carlisle hoping my voice didn't crack too badly. Edward took my hand and winked at me, I couldn't return it with anything but a weak smile. Suddenly my heart was in my throat, beating erratically. I knew the seven vampires in the room with me could all hear it.

"I think Bella and I will head upstairs," Edward told them. We rose and went up to our room where Edward wrapped me in his strong, protective arms. "You don't have to do this, you know?" He told me gently but I could hear sadness in his voice. "You aren't ready are you? We can wait, I don't care how old you are." He stroked my hair as he spoke. I pulled back and looked at him.

"No, I don't want to wait. I am ready just scared, which I think is a very logical and rational feeling. I want this; I've wanted it since what happened in Phoenix. This is funny actually, I finally have a normal human reaction to something scary and you aren't as happy about it as I thought you would be." He chuckled and put my head back on his chest.

"I know it's what you want and I want it too. I trust you, if you say you're ready then you're ready." He kissed the top of my head and looked at me again. "So what do you want to do on your last night as a human?" I thought for a moment then it hit me.

"I want to go to our meadow." His smile returned immediately.

"I was hoping you would say that."

We reached the meadow and Edward helped me off his back. I walked around the meadow once and returned to my spot at Edward's side. We walked together to the center of the meadow where Edward spread out the quilt he had brought along. I stepped out of my shoes and lay down on the quilt. Edward gracefully came to lie next to me. I gazed at the sky there were a million stars all of them glowing down on us. Then a brighter ball of light with a tail behind it shot across the sky.

"Look," I pointed where it had been as I looked over at Edward. He didn't follow my finger he was laying on his side looking at me. I rolled to face him our noses nearly touching each other. His sweet breath filled my nostrils and I inhaled him deeply. "What," I asked cautiously thinking he may have been worried about the change still. He gave me a devilish grin and pulled my face to his. We made love in our meadow on the quilt with the cool night air around us. We never left; I fell asleep on that quilt next to my husband thinking of tomorrow and the beginning of immortality.


	4. Changes through Fire

4

4. Changes Through Fire

I woke the next morning in my bed though I distinctly remembered falling asleep in the meadow with Edward. I felt his stone cold arms around my waist. I turned in them and looked at him. "Good morning," I greeted with a casual kiss.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," I loved hearing my new name but I wondered if this would be my new greeting every morning. I stretched in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, snuggling my face into it. He rested his nose on my collarbone and kissed it lightly. I was surprised by the butterflies in my stomach. "How are you this morning?" Edward asked, never letting his lips leave my neck completely.

"I'm wonderful, excited, nervous, anxious, should I keep going?" he shook his head. "This is the beginning of forever, It's more happy than anything."

"Me too," he replied. I got up and skipped into the bathroom to do my human rituals one last time. I brushed my teeth more thoroughly than I ever had. I pulled my brush through my hair wondering if I would still need to do that. Then I dressed, casually for the events to come, somehow I thought I should be wearing an even dress or something. All the movies I'd seen told me that was what I should wear, but we weren't in the movies, this was reality and I was going to let my husband turn me into one of the immortal. I pushed these thoughts out of my head as I tied my hair back, exposing my neck; anything that would make this less difficult for Edward.

I went back to the bedroom and he was waiting for me, still on the bed in the same place as though he hadn't moved a muscle in all the time I was gone. I sat next to him on the bed and looked at his beautiful face trying to read some kind of emotion in it, but I couldn't register one that I recognized.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked when I couldn't figure it out. He nodded and put his hand on my back. "Is everyone here?" he nodded again, "What are they thinking?" he sighed and laid back on the pillows staring at the ceiling.

"Esme is afraid, for me. Carlisle is wondering how much Morphine you could handle without killing you before the change is done. Alice is thinking of her vision, she knows the outcome, Jasper is feeling relieved that he won't have to avoid you as much. They're all excited and nervous, just like you." I took in what he said, and then I thought of something.

"Have you looked into Alice's mind to see what will happen?" he looked away from the ceiling in the opposite direction of me. I reached over to pull his face towards me again. "You've seen it haven't you?" he closed his eyes but I saw the agony they held before he did. "You don't have to do this, if it's too hard I can ask Carlisle." I suggested. His eyes shot open again and they burned into mine. The only emotion in them now was resolve.

"No, I want it to be me. I'm not sure I could let anyone else do without killing them." I knew the serious tone in his voice meant Alice had seen that option as well. I shuddered at the thought of Edward killing his father for something that I had asked for.

"We'll wait until you're ready too," I told him, "I'm not the only one who needs to take their time," the look on his face was one of pure love.

"Thank you. But I'm never going to be ready. If you wait until I'm ready you'll stay human. I want to give you this. I truly do," his voice was sure but his eyes still revealed his agony. He sat up and pulled me off the bed and to the door. Before he opened it he turned back to me and kissed me deeply. The kiss was familiar, I knew it, I had felt it before and it caused the same dread and fear in my soul as it always had. He kissed me the way he had before I left him to run to Phoenix when James hunted me. He kissed me the way he always had when he thought it might be the last. I shivered with the pain in my chest. We went through the door and into the hallway. Slowly we went down the stairs. Our family no doubt had heard us coming; they convened around the bottom of the stairs. Jasper approached me first.

"I'm too new to this lifestyle I can't be here when your blood flows. I'm sorry." He stepped forward to hug me and was gone out the front door in a second. I looked toward Alice.

"Are you going with him?" she shook her head and smiled.

"No Bella, I'm going to stay right here." I turned to Carlisle and Esme. They smiled at me and we all went into the dinning room. We sat around our prop dinning table. Soon even I wouldn't eat in the house. I looked into my parents' eyes, then Edward's.

"Well, what now?" I asked unsure of how we would begin.

"I'll go with you up to your room and give you the first dose of Morphine. I'm going to start with ten it's much more than you should get but it won't hurt you. Edward will proceed. Two bites, one to the heart and one to the jugular vein, and you know the rest." I nodded.

"I'm ready," Carlisle, Edward and I went back up the stairs and into our room. I lay on the leather couch on the north wall and Carlisle came to kneel at my side. I looked at Edward who held my hand while Carlisle went to work. I felt the sting of the needle in my arm and then the Morphine flowing through my vein. I suddenly felt warm and lightheaded. I could still make out Edward's face as he rounded the couch and knelt where Carlisle had been. He kissed my lips lightly. We sat gazing at one another for several minutes. I reached down and pulled my shirt away from the area just above my left breast where he would inject his venom into my body. His eyes flashed to my bared skin and the veins below, he looked back at me quickly. I nodded once.

"I'm ready." He lowered his head to my chest and just before I felt his lips I heard him whisper, "I love you". I closed my eyes. His cool lips met my skin briefly before I felt his teeth lightly on my skin. His jaw widened and he sank his teeth into my flesh. The dull pain caused me to gasp and then groan. The pain was dull only for a moment then the fire began. As his venom flowed into my bloodstream I writhed and kicked and screamed, trying to push him away from me. His mouth let go of me his teeth pulled out of my skin. His eyes flashed briefly to my face, but my Edward wasn't there. His eyes were blood red and lustful; he took me by the back of my neck and sank his teeth into my flesh again. I didn't feel this bite; all I felt was the fire in my chest. I squirmed and pushed and fought him, but he was so much stronger than me. I fell limp on the couch as he crouched over me, drinking hungrily.

"Edward," I managed to breathe out his name. His head snapped up and he looked at me then. The bloodlust in his eyes faded to be replaced with agony. I'd never seen such real torment before. He pushed himself off the couch and fell onto the floor. I'd never seen him so shaken or clumsy before. He crawled away from me and over to the bed where he sat. I reached my hand for him but I couldn't focus anymore, the pain was taking me.

"CARLISLE," the sound was more roar than name. The door burst open and Carlisle came to kneel next to me again. He looked over at Edward as I screamed and writhed again with a fresh wave of fire. Alice came in next; she took in my state and then went to Edward. She was about to lay her hands on his shoulders when he jerked away, "Don't touch me!" the roar came again. Alice backed away and came to my other side instead. I could hear everything around me but I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. The fire consumed me.

"Alice, maybe you should…" Carlisle didn't have a chance to finish.

"I'm NOT leaving," Edward's roar responded to Carlisle's thought. Carlisle leaned over me again.

"Bella, can you hear me? Edward is here, Alice too. Try to breathe Bella, deeply in and out. I know how much it hurts. You're doing fine, a few more minutes and I'll give you more Morphine." I couldn't be still I writhed and turned and thrashed my head from side to side. Time ceased to move for me I lay on the couch drowning in the fire. Then I felt a cool hand on my burning chest I looked up into my angel's face. Wet tears ran down my neck on burned the wound there.

"Edward," I managed. He shushed me with a finger on my lips.

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't stop and now look what I've done," his words didn't make sense in my head. I heard them but couldn't understand them. Edward lifted me gently off the couch and brought me to the bed. He laid me down and then placed himself next to me. He held me for the next three days. He rubbed my back and hummed to me. The first day tested me with pain like nothing I've ever known. The fire moved all through my body, I thrashed and fought against it but it never relaxed. Finally I wore myself out and couldn't thrash or scream anymore.

The second day dawned but the fire still raged inside me. I didn't writhe and scream constantly any longer, the pain had now frozen me. I couldn't move every stirring and every change in sound or light caused me to twist and cry out. Edward couldn't handle anymore screaming, he lay next to be on the bed in one of his statue poses, never moving and not even breathing. I felt different than I had yesterday; with all the pain I couldn't detect a change in my senses but today there was something different. Carlisle said my human body was dying and the new vampire instincts were taking over so I was more sensitive to the sound and light.

The door opened and I jerked towards Edward and yelled into his chest. The sound of the door on its hinges, which I never would have noticed before, echoed in my head and stirred the fire in me. I felt it's burning increase in my core and spread its way throughout my veins. I squirmed and finally there was quiet again. I lie still again, against Edward's chest. He hadn't moved an inch. If I hadn't been in the state I was in he would have wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. Footsteps echoed on the floor in my head sending my brain rocking in my skull. I didn't cry out again, I just cringed into Edward's chest. I realized that my fists were clenched on his shirt and pulled it into my face. I felt a cold hand on my head. I forced my eyes to roll upwards and focus on Carlisle standing above us.

"Your heartbeat is weakening, Bella. It's beating at a rate of only about thirty." His voice was barely a whisper but I heard him, "It will be over soon." He smiled gently at me but I knew I only stared up at him without expression. He turned and left the room the door settling into its place banged in my head, though he closed it as softly as he could. The bang of the door sent me into screaming again, and I sat bolt upright in bed. Edward was next to me in a moment his hands firmly on my shoulders trying to pull me back into lying next to him. His hands burned me against the fire inside me. I jerked away and threw myself off the bed. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing but I had to get away from the contrast of fire on ice. I was on my feet but they wouldn't move right, I was weak I couldn't focus or see anything around me. I stumbled a few steps toward the bathroom and then collapsed. I don't know if I hit the floor or not but I was in Edward's arms and he brought me back to the bed. He lay me down but didn't put me down; we lay in a crumpled heap for the rest of the day. I sensed the night had come and Carlisle returned to check on me again.

"Her heart is barely beating around ten to fifteen per minute; tomorrow it will stop," he told Edward these things aloud only for my benefit.

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Not long now, maybe by dawn." He must have left the room because I didn't hear anything else. I just buried my head deeper into Edward's chest while the burning never stopped.

Dawn, the third day; I was almost used to the fire inside me, I couldn't be sure but I may have even lost consciousness at one point during the night. I could no longer feel my pulse in my body. I didn't know if it had stopped or if I was too weak. The fire was burning low like embers in my core. It was still there but now it was a familiar torture. It was like when Edward left me, after several months I was accustomed to the pain and emptiness that filled my soul. In an instant there was something different, the fire in my chest swelled to heights that it hadn't yet reached and I sat rolled away from Edward as the screaming came back. I arched my back and clawed at my chest while the ragging fire never ceased. Edward took my wrists in his hands and pinned them to my side. He was straddling me to keep me on the bed. I bucked and kicked against him, as the fire moved upwards into my face and neck. He held me in his iron grasp but I continued to thrash and scream and was now clawing at his face. The door burst open and Carlisle and Alice ran to the bed.

The smells hit me then, I could tell the smell in the room was different but nothing else. The fire consumed my nostrils and then it was all I could feel. I rolled and kicked and clawed at Edward, my mind told me to stop but the fire drove me to fight. The agony and expression on Edward's face was too much, I turned my head away as I kicked and fought.

"What's happening," Edward demanded.

"The venom is taking over, it's consuming her heart, she's dying," Carlisle answered, almost calmly.

"It wasn't like this for us," Alice noted.

"I think it must be because she was healthy when Edward bit her. She was near death like the rest of you." The fire swelled up in me again and then as quickly as it had taken hold it was gone. I fell back on the pillows and was perfectly still. My breaths were raspy and shallow there was nothing but silence. I slowly opened my eyes, Edward was still on top of me; my wrists locked in his vice grip. I looked into his eyes and his face held pain and an expression of questioning.

"Bella?" he asked, warily, "I can't hear your heart." I gazed up at him through new eyes. I had memorized his face and would know him anywhere but this was different. The pallor of his skin, the bronze of his hair, his black eyes; were all seen in a new way. The colors were sharper, his image more refined. I smiled at him, his gaze didn't change. I moved to sit up; he released me and rolled off me. I sat upright in the bed. There were so many new smells and sounds. I heard footsteps downstairs and voices; one was Emmett's and the other Jasper's. I smiled and looked over at Carlisle. He stepped forward to examine me in a more clinical manner. He took my face in his hands but they weren't cold. There was no change in temperature between his hands and my face. He looked at my eyes, and then pulled my upper lip upwards just slightly to examine my teeth. When he did I snarled at him involuntarily. He pulled back and dropped his hands from my face. I looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "it just slipped out." He smiled gently at me.

"It's alright Bella; it's just a newborn reaction to something being at your mouth." He and Alice turned and left the room to give us some privacy. Edward turned towards me and looked at me again. I was too overwhelmed to know where to begin. We just sat there and looked at each other. His eyes held a brief moment of regret then curiosity.

"Are you alright?" he barely spoke aloud. I nodded.

"I think so, the fire is gone. Everything is new. What should I do now?" he shrugged. I jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to take in my new body. I found a female vampire staring back at me from the mirror. My hair hadn't changed much, frozen forever at the length it currently was. The color seemed richer, more vibrant but in the end I decided it was probably my sharper eyesight more so than the color of my hair. My skin had paled even lighter than before to match Edward's and the deep circles under my eyes were more prominent from the fact that I had not yet fed. My eyes did not match the black of his; they were bright burgundy, like blood. My shape _was_ different, however, and I could tell. The curve of my hips and become more defined, my stomach felt tighter somehow and the mounds of my breasts had filled a little to become slightly larger than before. Only I would notice these things I was sure. I stared at myself in the mirror, unable to turn away from this beautiful and yet somehow familiar person in the reflection.

Edward stood in the doorway watching me and as I gazed in the mirror the image in it morphed and swirled into something else. In the mirror Edward took me in his arms and kissed me with passion like never before. He lifted me onto the counter and made love to me as a vampire. I saw his eyes briefly flash up before he sank his teeth into my neck. The image disappeared again and I turned to look at him.

"Did you see that?" I hoped he said he did.

"What?" he asked as he shook his head. I looked back to the mirror only the new me looked back.

"I just saw you kiss me and then put me on the counter and make love to me. Then you bit me again. Did I just imagine that?" he looked stunned and stared at me.

"Bella, that's what I was thinking. I was just fantasizing about that, exactly." He sounded surprised but unashamed. I gaped at him with my mouth open in surprise.

"I could feel it; I could feel it coming off you. I felt exactly what you felt. But that isn't very unusual, I usually know what you're feeling. Do you think it has something to do with my gift?"

"It could be, it might just be a heightened sense between us that was already there. Do you want to see what Carlisle thinks?" I nodded and he took my hand as we left the bathroom. When we reached the door I grabbed the handle and images flashed before my eyes again. This time I saw Alice, she was pacing in the living room. The emotion that took me was one of complete anticipation. After feeling only briefly I was ready to jump out of my own skin. I felt her anxiety and expectation. I heard her think to herself; _where the hell are they, show me my new sister. Dammit Edward you can't keep her to yourself. _The vision faded, I had been standing at the door for about three seconds. I never realized that dainty little Alice could be so impatient. I had stopped with my hand on the door and Edward had noticed.

"What is it?" he was too intuitive for me to deny anything.

"I saw Alice, she was pacing downstairs, she wants you to bring me down, she thinks you're being greedy." He stared at me again and raised his eyebrows obviously impressed.

"That's exactly what she's doing and thinking. There may be more to your gift than we thought." He smiled at me again; I pulled the doorknob to leave. It came off in my hand, when I looked at it there was only a crumpled piece of metal in my hand. I threw it on the floor in frustration. I had no control at all.

"Dammit," I growled the word more than spoke it. Edward chuckled next to me and pulled me out into the hallway thorough the open door.


	5. Theories

5

5. Theories

We came slowly down the stairs at my normal human pace, which suddenly seemed slow. I was afraid I would not be steady on my feet at my new speed. Alice indeed was pacing in front of the fireplace; she stopped when she saw me and ran over to us. She threw her arms around me and kissed my cheeks. Then she stepped back to look at me more closely.

"Wow, Bella I thought you were beautiful before but now you almost rival Rosalie." Her feeling of sincerity overwhelmed me and I could feel it the same as her.

"Hey," came Rosalie's voice from the corner.

"I said almost," Alice replied, "don't get your panties in a wad." Rosalie smiled and came over to us as well. She hugged me also and then studied my new face. When she touched me Alice's feeling of sincerity was replaced by one of jealously and pure envy. I looked at Rosalie and shook my head.

"I couldn't even come close to rivaling your beauty Rose; you don't need to be jealous of me." The look on her face told me she hadn't meant for anyone else to know how she felt. She dropped her eyes to hide them, but she didn't need to I felt her embarrassment. She turned and went to sit on the couch and now I felt her confusion. I looked over to Edward; he squeezed me at his side. Carlisle and Esme came in from the kitchen then. They both hugged me and took their turns inventorying my new features. Carlisle's emotion was one of complete curiosity. When Esme hugged me I thought I might burst with happiness, her mind showed me her vision of Edward and I living happily together just as she and Carlisle were. I smiled at her thinking it was unfair to see her mind.

"Well, how do you feel Bella?" Carlisle wanted to know, I could tell it was more the father in him than the doctor.

"I feel amazing, new and alive. It's like I wasn't living before and I've just been born or woken up. Everything is new more clear and sharper somehow." He smiled at my answer and I felt his relief and saw his own memory of his new senses when he was turned so long ago. As he remembered his mood changed to one of disgust and the repellent to his own soul was overwhelming. If there were any fluid left in my body I would be crying and I knew from his reaction that the emotion was conveyed on my face.

"What is it Bella?" his curious mood returned to me as he spoke.

"I had heard your story and Edward told me but I never knew how much you truly hated what you were then. It was overwhelming," he looked puzzled. He looked over at Edward, asking him in his mind what I was talking about and how did I know what he felt. "I saw your memory, for a moment you remembered your own heightened senses then the memory brought back your hatred toward yourself. I felt it," his mouth gaped at me. Edward hid a chuckle.

"We think Bella can feel what others feel, a little like Jasper. I think she may read minds also but with images instead of hearing what I hear." Edward explained. Carlisle thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Maybe because she was so intuitive in her human life. She was extremely perceptive so now she is even more so. That's excellent it fits her perfectly," he smiled at me.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I questioned.

"They went for a short hunt, we expect them back any moment now," Esme was still bursting with happiness as she explained. I nodded. Suddenly I saw Emmett and Jasper in my mind. They were running through the forest just behind the house heading toward it. They had heard me, they knew we were ready for visitors.

"They're coming," immediately after I finished my statement they burst through the kitchen door and skidded to a stop in front of us. Emmett stepped forward and pulled me into one of his huge bear hugs. His mood of happiness rivaled Esme's. He put me down again and Jasper stepped forward to hug me as well. It was the first time I had been so close to him. His mood was a mix of relief and happiness. He could finally relax around me and not avoid me or my scent. I smiled at him when we parted and he went to take his place next to Alice. Rosalie had stood to join Emmett in the group. Her mood had settled into one of contentment her jealousy was only a hint.

Edward and Carlisle explained to Jasper and Emmett our new theories about my talents. They were impressed, like the others. When everyone was filled in we stood in a circle paired in couples looking at one another. I was looking at everyone else anyway; their eyes were all on me.

"Do you feel it?" Jasper asked abruptly.

"Feel what?"

"The thirst," I felt that he hoped I did. I concentrated for a moment and the back of my throat picked up on a dry ache that lingered there. I nodded.

"I guess I was so caught up in my new senses and abilities I hadn't noticed it until now." I looked over at Edward, "Should I hunt soon? I know you need to," I reached up and traced the purple circles under his ebony eyes. He nodded and closed them under my touch.

"I am thirsty; let's wait until twilight, it will be safer for you and it is our time of the day," he grinned at me with his last comment. I nodded and turned back to our family. We all excused ourselves and they returned to whatever had occupied them before we came downstairs. Edward and I headed back to our room, without discussing it. When we entered he silently closed the door behind him. I stood in the center of the room with my back to him, listening to what was around me; tasting the air with my new sense of smell. One scent I was certain of; Edward's. He smelled as wonderful as he had when I was human but now it was different. His beautiful smell was accented with all the things I couldn't pick up on before it changed it slightly; but in a way that made it more desirable to me.

I listened to his steps cross the distance between us and then circle to my right I instinctively tilted my head in his direction. I blocked out the other things I heard; Esme and Carlisle in his study discussing me; Emmett and Rosalie in the garage working on the Mercedes; Alice and Jasper lounging in the living room in each other's arms. The sounds I heard alerted me to where they were but I was surprised when my new sense allowed me to see into their minds and into what they were doing.

Edward crossed in front of me and I felt his desire course into me without him touching me. My eyes opened and took in his hungry face. I felt his emotions; he wanted to test the waters and see what I was like as a vampire. He reached for me as though he would touch my arm and brush it lightly the way he used to; instead he gripped the back of my neck and pulled me into him with more force than I expected. He crushed my body against his in an embrace that would have hurt me when I was human. His lips descended on mine with all the force and passion that had held back for the last two years. The emotion emanating off him was intoxicating. I took the front of his shirt in both my hands and pulled. The shirt shred into a hundred pieces and fell to the floor. I turned on myself and did the same to mine. There was no waiting we had to have each other; now.

Edward bent down lightly without removing his lips from mine and took me around the thighs to lift me onto his hips. I settled there and wrapped my legs around him with what I knew was too much force; but he didn't slow at all. He kissed me more fiercely with each of my responses. Despite the fact that I didn't require air to breathe my breathing pattern was nearly gasping at the air. Edward released my mouth and moved on to my neck. His lips were no longer gentle and he marked my neck with his teeth. Something inside me ripped just like his shirt and I couldn't control my response. I hissed and snarled at him then sank my teeth into the base of his neck. His skin gave slightly but did not break; he moaned loudly and moved to the bed.

We fell onto the bed without trying to catch ourselves. His hands moved and touched me in uninhibited ways. He pulled my pants off in one swift yank again without breaking the contact our lips made. He settled on the bed with us facing each other on our sides. My hands moved over his toned chest and wandered down his rippled stomach. I had caressed every inch of my husband before but now he felt different to me; the same as I did. His skin had lost its hardness and ice.

Edward slid his hand into my panties, his fingers rubbed gently over my most intimate place; they toyed with the mound of nerves causing me to arch my back into his hand and moan. He growled softly in my ear as he marked my neck again. Then he was on top of me, his pants were gone and my panties had disappeared. He held me in his gaze for a long moment savoring that our bodies were so close but not yet one. With one last kiss he slid into me without the hesitation and care as before. Receiving him was different now too; he no longer felt like marble to me. We melted and fused into one.

He moved with more urgency now. He allowed himself a few hard thrusts and they caused him obvious ecstasy. His hand slipped around my neck as he quickened his pace. His fingers knotted in my hair and he pulled away from me to look at my face. Pleasure twisted his face and he held my eyes. The passion and feeling coming off him burned into me more than his eyes and I echoed his expression. The intensity rose as he thrust himself into me over and over. Finally he pulled my head back by my hair to expose my neck. His orgasm ripped from him with a combination of growl and moan and he sank his teeth into my neck as he pulsed inside me. His bite finished me off as his teeth were against my skin my opening spasmed around him and I tensed myself against him. My growl was flavored with moaning as I called his name.

We relaxed against each other as our climax faded. He remained inside me and lifted himself to look at me again. His panting matched mine as we drank in each other's glow. His pure and complete satisfaction flowed into me and I knew how much he had enjoyed our love making. We didn't move for an immeasurable amount of time, we just looked at each other and gave ourselves over to our feelings.

"Oh my God," he finally sighed. "I love doing that with you anyway but that was amazing. I knew it would be different after your change but I never expected it to be so amazing." He rolled off me and settled on the bed. I rolled into him with my head on his chest.

"Do you want to hear something unfair," I tempted.

"Hmm," was his only reply, he was still savoring his climax.

"I can feel what you're feeling, your passion, your relief, your orgasm. Everything; it's doubled now, so much more powerful." He gazed down at me and shrugged.

"As long as I get to do that to you for the rest of eternity that's alright with me," he kissed my hair and relaxed again. The rest of the afternoon passed with us lying in each other's arms. I rested but never slept; I had expected a feeling of frustration and feeling the need to rest but being unable to sleep. I didn't feel that way at all. I lay in my husband's arms and just rested, the passing time without loss of consciousness did not phase me.

Finally I saw the light outside dim slightly. I lifted my head and looked at Edward. He was still, his eyes closed; he didn't even hum to himself. He knew I had moved and he opened his eyes when I didn't resettle.

"Hungry?" he asked me with a wicked grin. I nodded eagerly.


	6. The Hunt

6

6. The Hunt

The door to the back deck opened in front of me and I stepped out into the early night. The realization of change was instantaneous. I had never been able to see, hear or smell so clearly. Behind me I heard the highway behind the house, nearly a mile away. I gazed into the woods just beyond the border of our property. I could clearly make out the shapes and details of the trees. I could see squirrels running and jumping from branch to branch. I closed my eyes and let my new senses do what my instincts told them. Edward was behind me and I felt his arms wind around my waist.

"What do you see?" he whispered into my ear.

"Everything," I replied, the amazement evident on my voice. I suddenly realized my breathing had quickened and the urge to run was overwhelming. If I hadn't known better I would say Edward was reading my thoughts. He released me and took me by the hand. I didn't use the twelve or so steps from the deck to the ground. I leapt off the deck and hit the ground gracefully with no sound to break the silence. The next thing I knew we were running. My legs moved without any effort at all. The wind blew past me and my hair flew behind me. It was exhilarating, effortless; I could never have been this graceful as a human. Before I knew it we were in the trees flying past me, I weaved in and out of them without so much as stirring leaf. We slowed when we came to a clearing no bigger than the size of Charlie's bathroom in Forks. Edward's eyes were scanning the forest around us.

"There are a couple of deer about two miles east of us," he told me too quiet for human ears.

"How do you know?" I asked him in wonder.

"Close your eyes and listen," I obeyed. "Tell me what you hear?" I listened for a moment letting my chin fall to touch my chest. My head lolled to the side as I picked up on the faint thump-thump. I focused on it closer; there were two sets of beating. Lub-dub, lub-dub. I opened my eyes and Edward was watching me, smiling.

"I hear them, "I smiled," I can actually hear them."

"Breathe in, can you smell their blood?" I inhaled deeply; the scent that washed over me was breathtaking. I could smell blood in my mortal life, but it had a very different effect on me then. This scent made me thirsty beyond belief. My prey's blood was calling to me. The venom flowed freely in my mouth. I opened my eyes and looked over at Edward, a predatory grin on my face.

"Let's go," he said and darted into the trees again. I followed him, the thrill of the hunt coursing through my veins. We ran for maybe five seconds and we had covered a mile and a half. Our feet made no sound. Edward slowed to a quick paced half walk, half sprint. He was crouched so low he almost crawled on the ground. I followed, mimicking his movements. Just ahead and to the right I could see them; male and female, a doe and a buck. Edward and I exchanged quick glances and then instinct took over. I sprang towards them, the doe turned her head toward me and startled. She turned to run away but before she could take two steps I had her in my grasp. The feral snarl could only be coming from me; though I was unaware I was making it. I sank my teeth into her neck and the blood burst into my mouth.

The taste of her blood was sweeter than I would have imagined. It was like sweet wine with a hint of metal. I drank and drank savoring the taste. When I stopped I could no longer hear her heart beating. I stood over my kill and look at my husband. About ten feet away the buck lay at Edward's feet, his mouth stained with blood. He looked at me waiting for my reaction; I had none. The animal's blood coursed through me and I was exhilarated. Then I did something I never would have expected, I looked down at the animal at my feet, crouched over and laid my hand on her side.

"Thank you," I whispered, hoping Edward couldn't hear me. He just looked at me in silence. Then he was at my side.

"Are you alright," he asked me hesitantly. He was obviously unsure about how hunting would rest in my still human heart. I looked up into his eyes, at the concern there.

"I'm fine," I told him. "That was unbelievable. I regret that something had to die but it was still amazing." He smiled at me.

"I know what you mean," I reached up to kiss him lightly.

"Let's do it again," I was suddenly ravenous. The blood in me had awoken a hunger unknown to me.

We hunted for the rest of the night, savoring our first kills together. I hadn't expected it to come so naturally but my new instincts were strong.

Our family was all waiting for us in the living room when we returned. Emmett looked up as I came into the room.

"Well, how many people did you have to save her from, Edward," he laughed at me. My eyes narrowed and I shot him a look accompanied by a hiss.

"Actually, Emmett, I have some unfinished business with you." I went to sit at the table in front of the couch. "We have an arm wrestling match to attend to." I placed my right arm on the table in the assumed position. Emmett grinned and went to mirror me on the other side of the table. The others shifted in their seats with intensity on their faces. Suddenly there was a pile of bills on the floor beside me.

"My moneys on Bella," Jasper had laid down ten twenty dollar bills beside my leg.

"I've got three hundred on Emmett," Rosalie said, I was glad she defended her husband, but I knew he would loose. Alice bet on me along with Edward, of course. Esme and Carlisle shook their heads at us and Esme scolded them for gambling. I looked across the table at my opponent.

"Ready," I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Ready," Emmett said, "Edward count it off," he said to his brother. Edward stepped forward to place both his hands on top of our clasped right hands.

"Okay, on three, Emmett no cheating. One, two three" he counted, and released our hands. Before the three had left his mouth, I flipped Emmett's hand onto the table. No contest.

"I want a rematch," he shouted. "I wasn't ready." I shrugged. We repeated the process this time he held his own. Our locked hands stayed completely stationary neither able to gain any ground. I felt a sudden wave wash over me and pulled all my strength from deep down inside me. A snarl ripped from my chest and Emmett's hand crashed onto the coffee table. Emmett cursed and Edward Alice and Jasper scooped up their winnings. There was no arguing this time, Emmett admitted defeat.

"I'll be challenging you again. Just wait until that newborn strength fades, I'll be able to take you then," he promised still with a playful tone. I felt that he meant it to be light and hearty.

"Whatever you say," I replied nonchalantly over my shoulder as Edward and I headed back upstairs. That night's love making was much more tender and romantic than before. I could make love to him forever and I was glad I had that long.


End file.
